Café con leche
by Mickey Mousekovich
Summary: Porque aunque lo niegue, a Guren le encanta el café con leche, y Shinya lo sabe mejor que nadie. [Shinya/Guren]


Primera de unas cuantas ideas que se ocurrieron por ahí, y que decidí hacer para celebrar mi nuevo nickname (?)

Y porque ellos dos necesitan más amor. Mucho amor. Bebés hermosos *-*

Posible OoC.

Owari no Seraph pertenece a Kagami Takaya y Yanamoto Yamato.

* * *

A Shinya nunca le habían gustado las cosas muy amargas o muy ácidas, no, a él le gustaban las cosas dulces, confites, chocolates, mermelada, todo aquello que tuviera un alto contenido de azúcar resultaba una fiesta para su paladar; Guren a veces decía que tanto dulce era lo que le hacía actuar como un niño estúpido. Ah, Ichinose y sus eufemismo para decir te quiero.

La mayoría de las personas toman café para mantenerse despiertas, o para recuperar energías, en realidad, en consumo de café en la base del Ejército Imperial Demoniaco Japonés era vasto. Shinya, en cambio, tomaba chocolate caliente, eso y un par de tostadas con mermelada y estaba listo para pasarse la noche haciendo papeleo. Aquello era una de las ventajas de llevar el apellido Hiragi; el chocolate, en aquel mundo medio destruido, era casi un artículo de lujo, pero a él nadie le decía nada, y siempre mantenían su despensa bien abastecida. A Guren en cambio, le gustaba el café. Shinya, que se pasaba la vida observándole, lo sabía muy bien, sin embargo, no era capaz de entender cómo Guren podía tomar algo así. Una vez trató de quitárselo y tomarlo, solo por el placer de verlo enojarse. Pero apenas si pudo aguantar las ganas de escupir el pequeño sorbo que le dio. Era completamente amargo, siempre había sabido que lo tomaba sin leche, pero jamás esperó que lo tomara también sin azúcar; él, azucarero de primera, no podía casi concebir la idea de una bebida sin aquel endulzante. Guren se había reído de su mueca de asco, le había arrebatado la taza, y había seguido bebiéndose aquella infamia como si fuera la cosa más deliciosa del mundo.

Entonces Shinya le había empezado a molestar con que le estaba dando un beso indirecto, y al final logró enojarlo. Como siempre.

Por todo aquello, esa vez no pudo evitar que aquel pensamiento llegara a su mente. "Café con leche".

Guren muchas veces se quedaba dormido después de hacer el amor. El cansancio acumulado durante el día sumado a aquellas actividades lo noqueaban, en realidad, en un par de ocasiones le había dicho a Shinya que solo lo utilizaba para "sacar el estrés del cuerpo". Pero Shinya sabía que aquello no podía ser más falso, y que Guren jamás se acostaría con él si no lo quisiera aunque fuera un poco.

Por lo tanto, Shinya, que tenía más aguante en cuanto al sueño, aprovechaba aquellas ocasiones para observar a Guren a placer, pasarle los dedos por el cabello, espalda o pecho, y darle unos cuantos besos, sin que el otro se quitara o lo mandara a la mierda.

Entonces se le ocurrió. Y sonrío ante el pensamiento.

—Café con leche —dijo.

El cabello negro de Guren y el suyo plateado, la piel de Guren, que si bien no era morena, lo parecía al lado de Shinya que era pálido como una sábana. Negro y blanco. Oscuro y claro. Café con leche.

Guren, medio dormido, medio despierto, le contestó con un gruñido.

—Tu y yo. Somos como el café con leche —explicó Shinya.

Guren volvió a gruñir, y se dio vuelta.

Shinya sonrió de nuevo, y movió sus traviesos dedos hacia la espalda del Teniente Coronel.

* * *

Sayuri era siempre quien preparaba el desayuno en las mañanas, para Guren, Shigure y ella, aunque siempre debía preparar de más, porque no era nada raro que Goshi o Mito aparecieran inocentemente buscando comida, o, ¿por qué no? Hiragi Shinya. Después de todo, tanto ella como Shigure conocían de aquella relación secreta-no-tan-secreta que mantenían Shinya y Guren.

Por eso no se extrañó para nada cuando vio aparecer al Mayor General Hiragi, de la misma dirección en la que estaban las habitaciones de Guren. Estaba justo sirviendo el café.

—Buenos días, Shinya-sama —saludó.

—Buenos días —le sonrió, y luego bajo su mirada a la cafetera en sus manos— café con leche para Guren.

—Guren-sama no toma café con leche —Sayuri frunció el ceño, confundida.

—Guren _ama_ el café con leche.

Sayuri iba a replicar cuando otra voz la interrumpió.

—¿Desayunará con nosotros, Shinya-sama? —pregunto Shigure, apareciendo en la cocina de pronto.

—No, debo reunirme con Kureto a primera hora —agarró una tostada de la mesa, y agitando la mano salió del lugar.

Cuando Guren apareció, minutos después, y se sentó a la mesa dispuesto a disfrutar de su desayuno, Sayuri lo miró interrogativamente.

—Guren-sama, Shinya-sama ha dicho que a usted le gusta el café con leche, ¿le gustaría que añada leche a su café todas las mañanas?

Ichinose se atragantó, estúpido, estúpido Shinya.

—No, gracias —respondió escuetamente.

A partir de aquel día, cada que Shinya se topaba a Guren en la base, le preguntaba si quería un café con leche. Y Guren se enojaba.

Nadie jamás supo porqué.

* * *

Lamento cualquier falta ortográfica.

Reviews C:


End file.
